


Альтернатива чаю и сочувствию (The Tea and Sympathy Alternative)

by stary_melnik



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Леонард хандрит, Шелдон делает по этому вопросу несколько интернет-исследований.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Leonard Hofstadter
Kudos: 21





	Альтернатива чаю и сочувствию (The Tea and Sympathy Alternative)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tea and Sympathy Alternative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162546) by [concupiscence66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscence66/pseuds/concupiscence66). 



Уткнувшись лицом в подушки, пристроив ноги на законное место Шелдона, на диване лежал Леонард. Снова. 

— Леонард, ты спишь?

В ответ раздалось приглушённое «нет».

— Ты не заболел?

Леонард перевернулся на бок и подтянул ноги так, что теперь они не касались законного места Шелдона.

— Спасибо, Леонард.

Шелдон уселся за ноутбук проверить почту, но внутри появилось ощущение, что следует добавить что-то ещё. Дружба как нескончаемая череда минных полей и социальных ожиданий.

— Тебе грустно?

Леонард только дёрнул плечом.

— Пенни больше не хочет быть твоей девушкой, так?

Леонард засмеялся. В качестве ответа на вопрос это выглядело крайне сомнительно. Возможно, это был горький смех.

— Я могу как-то тебя… утешить?

— Как ты собираешься меня утешать?

— Заварить тебе чай, сказать «ну-ну», предложить мириады клише относительно множества женщин где хочешь, доступных к соитию. Возможно, я также мог бы поддержать твою самооценку с помощью комплиментов.

Леонард не улыбался, но морщинки в уголках его глаз вроде подсказывали, что улыбнуться он хотел. — Комплименты. Давай комплименты.

Шелдон задумчиво посмотрел на него.

— Если приходится думать так долго, убери комплименты из списка, — тут же высказался Леонард.

— Твой интеллект значительно превышает норму. Ты работаешь в лучшей в стране программе по физике. Ты способен привлекать женщин, которых большинство рассматривает как «не в твоей лиге». Тебя ценят друзья. Ты внимательный и безопасный водитель.

— Спасибо, Шелдон, — засмеялся Леонард, — ты отличный друг.

Этой новости Шелдон обрадовался. Леонард впечатлился, а вот то, что он — отличный друг, впечатлило уже самого Шелдона. Правда, он так и не смог понять, с чего бы это его так озаботило.

Неделю спустя Леонард пошёл на свидание. Вернувшись, он свалился лицом в диван.

— Леонард?

— Извини, — пробормотал тот в подушку и подтянул ноги.

— Могу ли я предположить, что ты не набрал достаточно очков?

— Ни одного очка.

— Она нашла тебя непривлекательным или утомительным? Её оттолкнул окружающий тебя смрад отчаяния? — Шелдон почувствовал, как его накрывает волна ужаса: — Ты сказал ей, что приверженец Лейбница?

— Мы не разговаривали о вычислениях. Как-то ни разу не пришлось к слову.

— Что же, я рад за тебя. Как твой друг, я привык к твоим странным теориям и особенностям. Но не стоит ожидать подобной терпимости от людей, которых ты только что встретил.

— Да, я счастлив иметь такого друга как ты. Всегда примешь и странности, и особенности. 

Шелдон неловко и неестественно похлопал его по плечу.

— Ну-ну, Леонард. Я ведь у тебя есть. Даже если кажется, что любое другое создание на земле тебя отвергнет, сочтя, что тебе чего-то недостаёт.

— Я очень ценю это, Шелдон.

— Разумеется, ценишь.

— Даже волосы у него приуныли, завиваться сил нет, — заметил Радж за обедом.

— Вроде они даже стали короче, — добавил Говард.

— Возможно, это как-то связано с общей вялостью волос, — внёс свой вклад Шелдон.

Леонард перестал таращиться на нетронутую тарелку и выразительно уставился на друзей.

— Спасибо за поддержку.

— Всегда пожа…

— Сарказм, Шелдон!

— Говард считает, что тебе необходимо соитие, чтобы выйти из нынешнего состояния апатии.

Леонард лежал на диване лицом в подушку и задрал ноги так, чтобы Шелдон мог сесть.

— Леонард, твои ботинки рядом с моим лицом, мне так неудобно.

Леонард перевернулся и подтянул колени к груди.

— Говард прав? Половой акт может улучшить твоё мрачное настроение?

— Тебе не понять, — вздохнул Леонард.

— Неужели ты не можешь помастурбировать?

— Это не то же самое.

— Нет, конечно, это намного быстрее, более эффективно и не требует обмена телесными жидкостями и соблюдения утомительных социальных протоколов.

— При этом нет близости, эмоциональной связи, проявления заботы…

— Вот именно! Во всех отношениях лучше, чем соитие.

Леонард сел окончательно и отодвинулся на другой конец дивана, чтобы между ними было достаточно места. Шелдон был признателен за эту дистанцию. Леонарда он выносил куда лучше, чем прочих, но всё же предпочитал здоровое расстояние между собой и кем бы то ни было — в две вытянутые руки.

— Шелдон, когда мужчина и женщина действительно заботятся друг о друге…

— Я уже слушал такую лекцию в колледже.

— Когда два человека близки… Это больше, чем простое стимулирование половых органов для достижения оргазма. В большинстве случаев это нечто большее.

— Недавно я читал, что смазывающая слизь, вырабатываемая как мужскими, так и женскими телами, различается в количестве, основываясь на степени вовлечённости в сексуальный контакт…

— Вот на «смазывающей слизи» я предлагаю закончить. 

— Есть женщины, готовые участвовать в сексуальных контактах за деньги. Если тебе нужно одолжить…

— Не надо мне проституток!

— Возможно, если мы объясним твою ситуацию Пенни…

— Она выдавит из тебя всю смазывающую слизь.

— Может, тебе принять душ?

— Чем это-то мне поможет?

— Хорошая гигиена улучшит твои шансы на участие в половом акте.

Леонард поднялся.  
— Ладно, если вдруг женщина зайдёт к нам в поисках полового контакта, скажи ей, что я в душе.

— А пока ты будешь мыться, можешь заодно помастурбировать.

— Чёрт возьми.

— Что такое, Леонард?

— Я так и хотел, пока ты не сказал об этом. Теперь это будет выглядеть странно.

— Не глупи. У нас где-то были ароматические свечи. Создай себе романтическую атмосферу.

Ответный эпитет Леонарда был одновременно груб и физически невозможен.

Шелдон уселся за ноутбук и продолжил исследования.

К тому моменту, когда звуки льющейся воды утихли, Шелдон чувствовал себя достаточно информированным для того, чтобы претворить в жизнь свой план. Леонард вышел из ванной, укутанный в халат и вытирающий мокрые волосы полотенцем.

— Ну что, приходила ли какая-нибудь женщина, в надежде на секс с чистым мужчиной?

— Если бы и приходила, твоё негативное отношение тут же отпугнуло бы её.

Шелдон мог точно сказать, что Леонард не занимался самоудовлетворением. После семи лет совместного проживания он легко видел соответствующие признаки, но перестал упоминать о них по настоянию Леонарда.

Леонард удалился в свою спальню, и Шелдон, закончив чтение последней статьи, проследовал за ним. Правильная подготовка исключает плохую производительность.

Он решил не стучать, так как не хотел вступать в долгий и утомительный разговор. Через полчаса ему надо ложиться спать.

Леонард как раз развязал халат и собирался его снять, когда зашёл Шелдон.

— Какого чёрта?

Леонард поспешно натянул халат обратно — он ещё не успел надеть боксеры, которые лежали на кровати рядом с футболкой.

— Зачем ты зашёл в мою комнату? Почему ты не постуча…

Шелдон заключил Леонарда в объятия и поцеловал его. Он не так уж много целовался, но восполнил это интернет-поиском. Леонард не открыл рот, даже когда Шелдон провёл языком по его губам. Может, его беспокоили микробы?

— Я почистил зубы и тщательно прополоскал горло, — заверил его Шелдон, прежде, чем наклониться за ещё одним поцелуем.

— Почему ты…

У Шелдона всё-таки получилось проникнуть языком в рот Леонарду, пока тот пытался говорить. На вкус он был как Листерин. Привкус антисептика делал происходящее менее нервным. Шелдон обвёл языком губы Леонарда и переместил одну руку с его талии к вырезу халата.

Леонард отстранился.

— Что происходит? Ты что, напился кофеина?

Шелдон прижимал к себе маленькую фигурку Леонарда и целовал его в подбородок, пока тот упорно бурчал что-то бессмысленное. Как обычно. Он запустил руку под халат и сомкнул пальцы на полуэрегированном члене. Леонард зашипел.

— Мы занимаемся соитием, Леонард. Я думал, что ты можешь узнать признаки.

— Полагаю, вопрос… — Леонард вцепился в рубашку Шелдона и всё больше твердел в его руке. — Всё же, почему?

Шелдон стянул с Леонарда халат и аккуратно повесил на дверь, чтобы тот высох без складок. Теперь на Леонарде не оставалось ничего, кроме очков и смущённого выражения лица. Шелдон снял и очки. Леонард щурился, стараясь его рассмотреть, и неловко прикрывался руками. В таком компрометирующем положении Шелдон находил его странным образом привлекательным.

— Ты хандришь уже несколько недель.

— Я не первый раз хандрю, но ты ещё ни разу не пытался пропихнуть свой язык мне в глотку.

— Это был французский поцелуй. Так принято делать во время прелюдии.

Шелдон протянул руку, намереваясь снова сжать член Леонарда и довести его до оргазма, но Леонард отчего-то был странно пуглив.

— Я знаю, что такое прелюдия! Я не понимаю, почему ты ни с того ни с сего набрасываешься на меня, хотя терпеть не можешь, когда мои ноги занимают твоё место.

— Будет очень трудно довести тебя до оргазма, не прикасаясь. Зачем ты всё усложняешь? Мы бы уже могли закончить.

Леонард пытался найти свой халат, но Шелдон снова поймал его в кольцо рук.

— Почему с тобой так сложно?

— Шелли… Я, честное слово, признателен тебе за желание помочь, но если ты мне помастурбируешь, это не сделает меня менее угрюмым. Я переживу это, просто нужно время. А сейчас, пожалуйста, помоги мне одеться.

Шелдон пытался разобраться в происходящем. Леонард был возбуждён. Он явно был заинтересован в соитии. Почему же тогда он отрицал очевидное решение проблемы?

— Тебе неприятен гомосексуальный акт?

— Не в этом дело.

— Ты обеспокоен тем, что тебе, возможно, придётся ответить взаимностью?

— Конечно, нет.

— Ты полагаешь…

— Мне не нужен секс из жалости! Или дрочка из жалости, или французский поцелуй из жалости…

Шелдон сильнее стиснул Леонарда. Он пытался расслабиться — объятия никогда не были для него естественным порывом. Он должен был предвидеть, что Леонард настоит на превращении соития в проявление чувств. Это было немного сложнее, чем первоначальный план действий, но Шелдон всё ещё чувствовал себя уверенно. Из всех окружающих его людей, кроме семьи, Леонард был наименее отталкивающим физически.

— Шелдон…

— Замолчи, я концентрируюсь.

Леонард рассмеялся и обнял Шелдона в ответ. Его эрегированный член прижался к бедру.

— Мне нравится то, что с нами происходит, Леонард. Я не в восторге от того, что из-за твоего маленького роста приходится наклоняться, но мне нравится чувствовать твою кожу под своими пальцами. И как ты пахнешь, тоже нравится.

— М-м-м, спасибо.

Шелдон снова поцеловал его. На этот раз он дождался, когда язык Леонарда коснулся его языка.

Время отхода ко сну неумолимо приближалось. Придётся ускорить события.

На этот раз, когда Шелдон обхватил член Леонарда, тот не отшатнулся. Вместо этого он застонал Шелдону в губы и двинул бёдрами навстречу движениям руки.

Это было приятно. Он схватил руку Леонарда и накрыл ею собственный ноющий член. Он показал, как ему хотелось бы, чтобы Леонард двигался. Тот был прав — гораздо лучше, когда это делает кто-то другой. Это оказалось почти слишком возбуждающе, а Шелдон ещё не был готов к оргазму. Он переместил руку Леонарда обратно к себе на плечо.

Ему захотелось лучше осмотреть его тело, особенно тыльную часть. Шелдон довольно часто наблюдал за приятной формой его ягодиц, и новая привычка Леонарда лежать на диване лицом вниз почти каждый день давала прекрасную возможность делать это чаще. Его бёдра оказались в отличной форме, крепкие, но упругие на ощупь. Шелдон просунул пальцы между ягодиц и надавил на кольцо мышц. Леонард вцепился в его руку.

— Шелдон… — пробормотал он, пока они целовались.

Шелдон просунул палец внутрь, одновременно ускоряя движения руки на члене. Ему казалось, что он поддерживает весь вес Леонарда, и от этого заныла спина. Шелдон подвёл Леонарда к кровати и, как только тот лёг на спину, раздвинул ему ноги.

— У тебя есть смазка?

— М-м-м… да. Верхний ящик. Презервативы там же, — Леонард выглядел напряжённым. Возможно, нервничал? Сложно было сказать — он показывал слишком много эмоций.

Шелдон устроился рядом так, чтобы они могли продолжать целоваться, что ему очень хотелось делать, пока он растягивал и расслаблял мышцы Леонарда. Он смотрел за тем, как искажалось лицо Леонарда от удовольствия, и слушал его прерывистое дыхание. Сейчас он видел всю обоснованность его аргументов. Наблюдать, как кто-то получал удовольствие от твоих действий приятно, это возбуждало. Да, это негигиенично, но Леонард ведь только что принял душ…

— Хорошо, Шелдон. Да. Пожалуйста. Сейчас.

— Ты просишь войти в тебя?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Определённо, он хотел поощрить вежливое поведение Леонарда, поэтому постарался быстро выполнить его просьбу.

Шелдон и раньше использовал презервативы, но просто из любопытства — до этого времени у него ни разу не было проникающего секса. Для начала пришлось раздеться под нетерпеливый скулёж Леонарда, убеждающего, что не надо складывать все свои вещи. Как будто короткий промежуток времени, который он потратит на уход за одеждой, способен был уменьшить время на сексуальный контакт. Шелдон отчитал Леонарда, посоветовав ему вспомнить старую поговорку «Терпение — добродетель». Ответ Леонарда был довольно грубым и казался неуместным, учитывая их теперешнее положение. Если Леонард так представлял себе интимные разговоры, то ничего удивительного в том, что он был одинок.

Как только Шелдон разделся и убедился, что правильно надел презерватив, он нанес оптимальное количество смазки и толкнулся между раздвинутых ног своего лучшего друга. Закинув ноги Леонарда себе на плечи, Шелдон выпрямился и начал входить — этот совет он прочитал на одном из форумов. Леонард разразился потоком брани, пока Шелдон не вошёл в единый ритм и, казалось, не заставил его забыть родной язык. После этого он вернулся к невербальному общению. К сожалению, напряжённые мышцы Леонарда слишком возбуждали Шелдона, и к тому же он не мог заглушить непристойные звуки, которые они оба создавали. Таким образом ничего хорошего не получилось бы. Настало время плана Б.

— Леонард, я не смогу достаточно долго откладывать свой оргазм, чтобы удовлетворить нас обоих…

— Почему ты остановился? Не останавливайся! Зачем вытаскиваешь. Не надо.

Шелдон перелёг на спину и усадил Леонарда сверху. Тот, наконец, понял, чего хотел от него Шелдон. Потребовалось приложить некоторое усилие, чтобы полностью опуститься вниз, но оно того стоило — для обоих. Теперь Шелдон в полной мере мог насладиться обзором физических данных Леонарда. Он был маленький, но отлично сложенный. Красивый, с растрёпанными волосами и очками, валяющимися где-то в другом конце комнаты. Яркий румянец, заливающий его щёки и расползающийся по груди, выглядел особенно соблазнительно. Некоторая неуклюжесть их положения позволила Шелдону отложить оргазм, хотя, к его большому сожалению, он вынужден был подумать о бейсболе не меньше пяти раз.

— Ты держишься очень хорошо, Леонард.

Кудрявая голова упала ему на грудь, прежде чем он услышал приглушённое «спасибо».

Шелдон двинул бёдрами, и Леонард снова поднялся, начиная жёстко обрушиваться сверху. Шелдон начал понимать использование Пенни терминов из родео в спальне. Леонард явно сдерживался, чтобы не закричать, но постоянно что-то бормотал, стонал и сильно потел. Шелдон сминал его потрясающие ягодицы, пока Леонард двигался вверх и вниз, а затем лениво погладил твёрдый член Леонарда, вызвав у него подобие скулежа. Это было очень мило. Он сделал так ещё раз.

— Ох, Шел, Шелли…

Он продолжал двигать рукой, пока не почувствовал, что оргазм снова подкатывает. Он оторвал Леонарда от себя и повалил его на кровать. План В.

— Что? Что мы собираемся… о, хорошо.

Леонард встал на четвереньки. Он всё лучше следовал руководству Шелдона. Если бы он ещё бросил эту раздражающую потребность задавать вопросы…

На этот раз Шелдон вошёл уже легко и сразу начал сильно толкаться. Но долго это не могло продлиться. Он обхватил член Леонарда ладонью и начал двигать ею в такт движениям своих бёдер. Снова и снова. После того, как Леонард содрогнулся в оргазме, и его сперма пролилась Шелдону на руку; он сделал ещё три толчка и со стоном кончил. Он был потрясен разницей в интенсивности по сравнению со своим обычным оргазмом. Было что-то такое в сочетании физической активности, гормональной стимуляции партнера и усилий, приложенных для задержки оргазма, что делало конечный результат удивительно мощным. Собственное тело после такого казалось Шелдону слабым и растянутым.

Некоторое время ушло на то, чтобы вытащить член из Леонарда, убедиться, что узел на презервативе прочно завязан, и выбросить его в корзину для мусора. Затем Шелдон вымыл руки антибактериальным мылом, которое держал у Леонарда на непредвиденный случай. Ему уже давно пора было ложиться спать, а он хотел ещё раз принять душ.

Леонард свернулся калачиком на своей стороне. О нет. Всё ещё?

— Тебе всё ещё грустно?

— Нет, я вполне удовлетворён, — искоса улыбнулся Леонард.

Шелдон опустился обратно на потные, покрытые спермой простыни… ну, он лёг на чистую и сухую часть, но всё же в непосредственной близости с потом и спермой… Он обнял Леонарда за талию, прижался грудью к его спине и поцеловал в веснушчатое плечо.

— Нет нужды обниматься, Шелдон. Я знаю, что ты умираешь от желания принять душ.

Шелдон был почти уверен в том, что Леонард «проявляет вежливость», поэтому он остался в ожидании продолжения.

— И, эм… спасибо. Спасибо… за то, что сделал это. Понимаю, что это не то, чем ты обычно… занимаешься…

— Я получил огромное удовольствие. Я недооценил потенциальные плюсы соития.

Леонард прижался к груди Шелдона так, что член оказался зажат между его ягодиц.

— Для меня это было потрясающе.

— Хорошо. Я рад, когда ты счастлив.

— А я рад, когда ты рад.

— Хочешь сделать этот плотский аспект наших отношений обычным явлением?

— Не уверен в том, что ты имеешь в виду…

— Не представляю, как выразиться яснее.

— Ты предлагаешь нам быть лучшими друзьями и соседями по комнате, которые занимаются сексом, или говоришь о романтической связи?

— Какая разница?

— Наверное, я и правда не знаю, — не сразу ответил Леонард.

— А какой вариант ты бы предпочёл?

— Не уверен.

— Дай мне знать, когда примешь решение, и мы соответствующим образом скорректируем соседское соглашение.

Леонард вытянул шею, чтобы коснуться Шелдона губами.

— Я свяжусь с тобой как можно скорее.

Шелдон взглянул на часы — ему нужно было спать. Но сначала — в душ. Потом тёплое молоко. Затем снова нужно чистить зубы. Он пообнимается с Леонардом минут пятнадцать — это наверняка удовлетворит его эмоциональные потребности.

К сожалению, пятнадцати минут, выделенных Шелдоном, как раз хватило на отдых — учитывая то, что он был прижат к обнажённому телу Леонарда, — и он был вынужден отложить поход в душ ещё на час.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162546 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
